


【VXX】All N-5A團愛 1O被愛

by ta7708515



Series: VIXX短篇 [1]
Category: VIXX
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-12
Updated: 2018-10-12
Packaged: 2019-07-29 22:04:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16273271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ta7708515/pseuds/ta7708515





	【VXX】All N-5A團愛 1O被愛

豔阳高照的日子，要是一般家庭主妇肯定抢着洗衣晒棉被，只是这对男孩子来说简直不可能发生，更不用说平常就忙得交头烂额、两岸三地到处跑的人了，难得休假日当然打算好好抱着电脑度过一天，然而这一切都被突然发生的事情打断。 

客厅的共用空间，两隻小惠子坐在沙发上瑟瑟发抖，要是不知道的人还以为他们被虐，然而这两人是多有地位的欺负哥哥们，身为他们的粉丝是有目共睹，今天这样唯唯诺诺才是反常。 

较大的那个用圆润的眼睛看着较小的，较小的那个眯着眼睛看着较大的，他们唯一的共通点就是脸上堪称防毒面具的口罩，地上摆着两罐空气清淨剂，俩人都眼噙泪水、双颊发红，看了就像因为花粉症而困扰的病人，但现在秋天哪裡来的花粉症？这是无助以及被逼迫而产生的泪水跟生理症状阿！ 

「爀阿...你不是打电话了吗？」李弘彬哭丧着脸看着韩相爀，韩相爀点点头，他是打电话了，但电那头的人说要再10分钟才能回来，现在路上堵着，他无可奈何。 

「在焕哥呢？」韩相爀看着李弘彬，这举动真是出于下策才想到的，这哥说实在比起哥哥更像弟弟或是同龄好友，只是现在是紧急事件，在关键时刻还挺靠谱的。 

「你怎不打电话叫元植？」从他工作室过来也才多久，但李弘彬却被韩相爀以冷眼相待，找那哥？不如自己处裡的快。 

两人说着说着又起了鸡毛皮，拿起地上空气清淨剂就是一阵勐喷，这之后还伴随着一震惨叫，他们同时转过头望像不远处紧闭的房门，不知道是不是有哪听错，他们好像听见指甲刮在门板上的声音，拜託！这不是恐怖片好吗！ 

两隻小惠子坐在沙发上不知如何是好，出门不是待在家又痛苦的要死，正在焦虑的同时，大门打开了，两小惠子马上从沙发上跳起，只是入眼的是金元植，虽然手上提着香喷喷的炸鸡，但他们现在没有胃口。 

「为甚麽是你回来！」李弘彬跟韩相爀简直不能在崩溃。 

金元植无辜，金元植委屈，他放下手中的黑色塑胶袋，都还没进到房裡就被两人押着戴上防毒面具...喔！不是，是口罩。 

「你们干嘛阿...」金元植被拖着往客厅走，紧接他就知道答案，整屋子被浓厚的香气复盖，这对他们来说是何等诱惑，难怪这两忙内难得这麽乖巧没闹他哥去，金元植稍微收敛了身上的气息，他听见房间裡哀嚎的声音，一声一声都在挑战理智跟底线。 

「其他两哥呢？」溷杂在空气中的也就剩下这两人的味道了，李弘彬跟韩相爀对看眼，说了在焕哥再一分钟回来，「那泽运哥呢？」两个人都摇摇头，现在正是中午时间，首尔路上堵着，一时要从电视台赶回来也不可能。 

「最少也要在十分钟吧...」韩相爀枕着下巴思考，金元植倒是脱力的坐上沙发，他在这空间实在坐立难安，从紧闭房间传来的气味一直刺激自己，更是佩服在这待上整整一早上的两人。 

「你们没给学沇哥吃抑制剂吗？」要是他没记错，个性细心的车学沇有在厨房放几片药剂以备不时之需，但两忙内摇摇头，拜託！他们哪敢靠近那扇门，要是一时冲动做了什麽，他们还不被打死。 

「哥你拿…」韩相爀将抑制剂递到金元植手上，金元植咽了口水，说实在，他也没种过去，这香味实在太诱人，两隻笔直的腿迟迟无法向前跨出一步，垂下头，最后还是耸了，等在焕哥或泽运哥回来吧… 

所以当李在焕回到家的时候，眼前成了三小惠子挤在沙发喷空气清淨剂的场景，早已有防护的戴上口罩，一样被屋内的气味燻得差点睁不开眼睛。 

「泽运哥呢？」李在焕总觉不妙，这味道是不是太过浓了？看了一眼队长大哥的房门，欧…他好像听到了让人脸红心跳的声音。 

「还没回来…」无奈，所有人都很无奈。 

「药剂呢？给学沇哥吃了？」 

「我们根本不敢过去开门，还把门从外锁上了。」 

李在焕点点头，难怪车学沇没有跑出房间缠着他们，李在焕从厨房拿了预备药剂，一边喷着清淨剂一边往前走，他也不知道自己竟然可以隐忍到这地步，敲敲门，李在焕小小的唤了声，「学沇哥？」 

「Alpha…我要Alpha…」 

听见这点声音李在焕根本不敢想像裡面是什麽风景，他轻退了一步，鼓起勇气将房门开了一个小缝，从缝中，扑鼻而来的香气让李在焕吓得赶紧关上门，趁着还有意志的时候将门锁上，因为自己带有一些Alpha味道的信息也传入房裡，房裡的人轻吟几声，还伴随着啜泣的声音，李在焕赶紧离开那裡重新回到客厅，此刻的他需要重新冷静一下。 

「今天…真不是普通的厉害。」李在焕双眼无神，他差点就被牵着鼻子走了，晃晃脑袋让自己清醒，「怎麽今天搞成这样？」说实话这还是他们第一次见。 

VIXX是所有当今团体中最为不同的，不只因为歌曲的概念跟舞蹈的新颖程度，更重要的是他们做了一个创举，5A1O的成员组合，这是所有经济公司不敢想像的，所以出道那时也被抨击了许多负面文词，所有人都等着看身为Omega的队长在其他Alpha队员身下渴求狂欢，但一年、两年，VIXX在车学沇这位Omega的带领之下没有一丝负面消息，反对的声音逐渐成了支持，还称在他们背后走了足足七年。 

「或许我们跟别人不同，但就是因为这份不同才让别人看到我们。」这是某一年车学沇在颁奖舞台上说的话，当时台下的Alpha都不自觉被这位Omega征服，Alpha被Omega征服这是多麽的耻辱，但在场所有Alpha却没人吭声，他们打从心底致敬这位与众不同的Omega。 

而私底下的车学沇也很有自律，他知道自己该做什麽，比Alpha付出的更多，他严厉谨慎的过每一天日子，团员们都知道车学沇房裡有一份特别的月曆，那是粗算发情期的月曆表，每到了接近发情期的时候，车学沇都会提醒他们，而其他弟弟们也听话，那星期的摩擦特别少，处处让着车学沇，在外头人来看简直是不可能有的画面。 

「昨天学沇哥没说他来发情期吗？」金元植躺在地上试图让木地板帮自己降温，体温随着气味越来越高，还出了把自己绑起来的想法，又不敢随便回去房间，那裡还有韩相爀的味道，他怕溷合了Omega信息后会对韩相爀大打出手以夺主权。 

「没有，学沇哥只说他很像发烧就早早睡了。」李弘彬是第二位不敢回房间的苦主，车学沇房间跟他房间就一片薄牆隔着，信息素简直无障碍的自由穿透，他还不想成为第一位在家打爆牆壁的人，至少也要等郑泽运先打破再说。 

「所以…学沇哥是把发烧的热度跟发情期搞溷了吧？」李在焕开着小门看向外，其他人都恶狠狠的瞪着那幸运的哥，离车学沇房间最远，还没人跟他同住，简直不能再好，但李在焕也很委屈，他刚才可是大量接触到车学沇他信息素，现在全身还刺麻麻的发疼。 

正当四人还在思索如何让车学沇先吃下药剂的时候，救命之门开了，郑泽运风尘僕僕赶回家裡，他用最快速度从一楼直冲上来，拖去鞋袜气喘吁吁看着其他弟弟。 

「学沇呢？」所有人默契一致指着那扇紧闭的房门。 

郑泽运拨开额前被汗水沾湿的头髮，摀着口鼻往车学沇房门口走去，他握上紧缩的门把，先是敲敲门出声提醒，「学沇…我开门了。」这话一出所有人都躲进李在焕房间，只露出一颗脑袋看情况。 

门在郑泽运语落之后打开，裡头的人没了房门的阻碍直接冲进郑泽运怀裡，大量被禁闭的信息素也扑鼻而来，所有都煽动在场Alpha的意志，躲在李在焕房门之后的四人也不自觉移动脚步走出房外，郑泽运离车学沇最近却是最少受到冲击，原因全是倒在自己怀裡的异样滚烫的肌肤。 

「Alpha…我要Alpha…」车学沇软了脚，只穿着一件睡衣的他下半身光裸，纤长的腿跪在地上，伸手就要解郑泽运的皮带，郑泽运眼明手快的直接制止，但车学沇还不肯罢休，「不要…给我…把Alpha全部给我！」拗起脾气来的车学沇力气还真是大得差点让郑泽运抓不住手，最后是出于无奈下，郑泽运爆出了车学沇一直想要的信息素才让那人稍微冷静。 

「泽运…」此刻的车学沇很危险又很脆弱，郑泽运抱着车学沇站起身，身子还是烫的吓人，腿跟的湿溽已经慢慢滴到地上，车学沇透过郑泽运的肩膀看到身后的弟弟们，他微微一笑不带任何意思，但看在弟弟们眼裡是活生生的勾引。 

「为什麽没吃药？」郑泽运开始感觉不好，身下已经起了反应，果然Alpha跟Omega这种天生互相吸引的天性光靠意志力是不可能抹平，他推开车学沇的肩膀，从口袋摸出一颗药丸递给车学沇，「快去吃…」不然他们五个快不行了。 

车学沇看着那药片轻轻笑着，反手拍掉药片的动作差点让郑泽运大发雷霆，但在车学沇主动献出拥抱，勾着自己后颈的手是那麽自然，紧贴在胸前的身子持续发烫，杏眼微张双颊泛红，张口小嘴喘出的气息全打在郑泽运身上，手指摸索着郑泽运的下颚，「一切…都已经来不及了。」 

没错，来不及了，在车学沇吻上郑泽运的唇之后已经全回不去了。 

「哥…再用力吸阿…」韩相爀望着身下不断吞吐的小嘴，那眼睛时不时偷偷上看的模样着实诱人，随着眼睛紧闭，那人细细哼出声音，信息素的味道又重了一些，从韩相爀这角度可以完整看见车学沇是如何被疼爱。 

睡衣被他们五人撕成破布落在地上，光裸身子而且细緻的肌肤有着诱人粉色，趴跪在床的车学沇浑身上下就像带着蜂蜜，李在焕亲吻细瘦的纤腰，李弘彬则对那美背流连不已，金元植躺在车学沇身下，胸前的茱萸是一点也没有落下，郑泽运那最是刺激，手指不断搅动车学沇淫液氾滥的穴口，另一手更是抚慰前方的小兄弟，这些全惹的车学沇呻吟连连。 

面对五个Omega在自己身上流连的样子，车学沇也尽力回馈给他们，不论是信息素、敏感度以及呻吟，车学沇全大方地给他五位Alpha享受。 

「哥身上好香...」李在焕轻轻在细腰上头咬了一圈圈齿印，车学沇眯起眼睛颤抖下身子，吐出韩相爀火热的肉柱，他频频哀嚎，整个身子更是无力的往金元植身上趴，后穴还有郑泽运的手指在动作，全身都敏感的可以，但又好喜欢Alpha在自己身上施虐。 

「哈啊…泽运再深点...」最搔痒难耐的地方完全没勾着，车学沇扭着腰不断喘气，他爽了这下换韩相爀空虚了，高耸的肉柱没人抚慰，车学沇倒是自己享受的欢快，韩相爀一把箝制住深吓人的下颚，毫不怜惜直接将粗大的火热送入车学沇口中。 

嘴裡被塞满Alpha的气味，车学沇倒也吸吮的快活，伸手揉捏底下沉甸甸的囊袋，在韩相爀几番抽插之后，浓重的浊液全数灌入天鹅颈中，车学沇也一滴不漏地接下。 

吸收到Alpha的液体之后，发情期对于Alpha的依赖有增无减，他直起身体，伸手勾住韩相爀的脖子，「爀儿近来...」说着还把腿往韩相爀身上蹭，其他人看到觉得不公平，李在焕直接把他们俩拉开，忌妒心使然直接就往车学沇红脣吻去，除了甘甜Omega的气味之外，其中夹带了韩相爀的味道，这让李在焕差点跟韩相爀动拳头掐架，Alpha的佔有慾可是很强的。 

让李在焕停了这念头的是车学沇不断扭动的身体，下体一直磨蹭着自己也同样发胀的部位，「给我...把我填满...」车学沇熟练地解开李在焕的裤头，深舌舔了李在焕的厚唇，在众目睽睽之下把火热的东西送往自己体内，「哈啊…」空虚的地方瞬间被填满，车学沇仰头长叹一声，他将李在焕推倒在床上，湿黏模煳的下身在李在焕的小腹上牵起许多银丝。 

「哥的裡面好热…」不愧是发情中的Omega，体内除了舒适还很温暖，肠壁契合的包袱李在焕的肉柱，属于Omega的香气更重了，其他四个Alpha哪受得了这种味道，纷纷往车学沇嘴前递上高耸发胀的火热。 

被Alpha包围的车学沇已经失去节操，他细细吻着、舔着，为的就是满足他们彼此渴求的本能，车学沇一边扭腰配合李在焕的速度，嘴边的呻吟也没有遗忘掉，「嗯…嗯…舒服…在、在焕大力点…」 

李在焕听从指示，腰扭动的幅度增加，「啊…再来…哈啊…」 

李在焕舔了下唇，他抓住车学沇的手臂将人往下带，抱住瘦小的身体后就是一阵捣鼓，疯狂出入的后穴又带出许多淫液，「射进来…我要…要好多Alpha…」车学沇紧抓被单等待即将送入体内的热液，最裡头的腔口已经慢慢打开，李在焕在爆发之前最后用力一顶，前方蘑菰状的头埋进腔口，在最深处住满Omega最想要的东西，甚至朝着车学沇的侧颈咬下，留着孔洞的地方慢慢流出血，但车学沇不介意。 

慢慢退出车学沇体内，属于Alpha成番的结已经消下，不得不说这对Alpha来说也是个体力活，满足播种慾望的李在焕喘喘气下床，他坐在地上准备看车学沇被其他Alpha玩弄的模样。 

腹腔有着满满Alpha的体液，车学沇一时之间还没回神，唯一清楚知道的就是他还没满足，呆滞的眼神看了一眼叙事待发的李弘彬，车学沇主动坐上大腿，用刚才被玩弄的穴口摩擦李弘彬发胀可观的下体。 

「豆儿…给哥…全给我…」用指尖摸索那张俊脸，车学沇又一次散发蛊惑Alpha上钩的信息素，如是配合一般，李弘彬也将自己的信息包围眼前的Omega，他伸手将车学沇的腰直接往下带，「哈啊…对…好深好棒…」大开双腿让李弘彬可以看见自己是如何兴奋求欢，前方柱身不断从小洞流出透明液体。 

李弘彬将自己的背靠上床头，车学沇还在不满足的骑在大腿上，从鼻裡哼出的轻吟时不时挑拨李弘彬的理智，胸前两点艳红挺立着吸引李弘彬的眼球，像是等待摘採，李弘彬伸手抠弄尖端，果然换得车学沇战慄的身子，但显然就是舒爽，不然怎麽把那胸口蹭到李弘彬面前，「摸摸他…很舒服的…」 

「那哥也得给我舒服才行…」拍了那附有弹性的屁股，Omega发情特有的淫液沾湿了李弘彬的手掌，看着指头牵扯的液体，李弘彬动了下下身，撞在内腔口的性器让车学沇直挺腰背，「哥真的好湿啊…」 

「哼…动动…裡面好痒…」夹了内壁当作惩罚，李弘彬咬牙瞬间爆出浓厚的信息素，融合在Omega的味道裡激碰出名为慾望的火花，车学沇满足的勾在李弘彬身上，嘴溢出的呻吟一声比一声放荡，咬咬李弘彬的耳垂，他还要更刺激。 

穴内的肉壁一直夹紧李弘彬敏感的地方，完全不像刚才才被操弄一番的模样，体内依旧紧实温热，「哥…你应该还能再吃吧？」感觉就是一副不满足的模样，李弘彬起了坏笑，他用眼神示意摩枪准备上阵的韩相爀过来，将车学沇的身子转了半圈，他现在正是双腿大开在众人面前，最羞耻也最美丽的地方展露无疑。 

好在车学沇平时就是筋骨柔软，像现在被李弘彬刻意将腿提至胸前也毫无阻碍，韩相爀看着还吞吐李弘彬肉柱的穴口不断收缩，跟李弘彬说的一样，眼前发情的Omega还不满足，而车学沇的表情也像可以吃下更多，再韩相爀面前，车学沇舔了下唇自己伸手将穴口又扒开一点缝隙，「近来…一起操我…」 

受到邀请的韩相爀爆出能与李弘彬批敌的信息素，要是平常肯定因为本能而大吵一顿，但今天有了Omega在中间当润滑，两者相排斥的信息完美融合在一起，「太紧了…」终于进入到梦想中的穴内，韩相爀马上跟李弘彬掐紧车学沇的纤腰，一人下另一人就上，如此完美配合的让车学沇哎叫连连。 

「哼嗯…你们太棒了…」一手跟一人十指紧握，上头在出道那时一起买的团戒还在闪闪发光，韩相爀先行堵住车学沇的嘴，李弘彬则是逗弄下方被遗忘一些时间的前端，这样敏感的地方都被玩弄，车学沇眯起眼睛留下眼泪，后颈的腺体又升高一度，信息素开始变得浓稠，「继续…把我玩坏掉也没关係…」空虚的感觉又袭来，果然光靠一个李在焕是没办法满足车学沇的，内腔口又在渴求，要Alpha的精液… 

「给你…全给你…」车学沇的身体简直极品，越操弄却没有鬆弛，反而是更加紧緻，李弘彬甚至能感觉到肠壁紧贴在肉柱上的青筋，「要射了…哥吃乾淨点…」跟韩相爀再大力抽插几下，双倍的结粗到让车学沇第一次哭喊出来。 

「好大…不要…哼…体内有好多…」一时半刻还无法退出，车学沇无力的挂在韩相爀身上等体内两个人播种完毕，自己前端已经喷出许多白浊，惹得跟韩相爀之间相连的下腹黏煳不已，发红的后颈正引诱两个Alpha咬下，结成做番，从腺体散发的气味也在驱使他们的本能这麽做，李在焕咬出的伤口还带着血水，两人对看一眼，有默契的勾起笑容，最后同时往细长的颈膊一咬，三个齿痕留在上头。 

「对…标记我…我是你们的Omega…」舔了双唇，车学沇迷濛的感觉到体内的两个结已经消褪，他们拔出半软的性器一样跟李在焕退到床下，车学沇已经腰酥脚麻，半撑在床上，「元植…」这个他最爱拥抱的弟弟，只可惜车学沇现在抬不起手拥抱他。 

「学沇哥。」金元植难得的保持冷静，当然只侷限在外表，从他身下那抽动的地方车学沇就知道他并不如外表看起来那样，金元植伸手拨了车学沇掉落而复盖住性眼的碎髮，身上已经沾染许多体液，已经被操过两轮的车学沇看起来一点也不狼狈，反而还有清结的孤傲，他们队长不论何时看起来都那麽充满自信，叫喊过的蜜嗓已经带着沙哑，但着不减车学沇本身自带的魅力。 

「抱抱我…」车学沇这要求要是放在平常肯定被嫌弃拒绝，但现在在金元植眼前的不是平常缺爱而且烦人的大哥，是一个发情中身段姣好的Omega，一频一笑都能牵动Alpha兽慾的Omega，所以金元植听话，他上前抱住车学沇的身子，有着与平时不同的勾人香气。 

「我们元植...想怎麽操我？」说着还吻上金元植的嘴角，慢慢从颈脖向下啃咬轻吻，在锁骨下的刺青处停下，张口轻轻一咬，眼角魅惑勾人，金元植大吸一口气，下腹紧缩将自己的理智抛弃，他直接放倒车学沇，咬住丰厚的下唇疯狂肆虐口腔，就连嘴裡尝到铁鏽味也没罢休。 

发情的Omega最喜欢这种掠夺的佔有，车学沇大开双腿邀请金元植的肉柱狠狠往穴裡插，金元植哪裡禁得起这种诱惑，一把抓住车学沇的手腕高举过头，啃咬着纤瘦的肩膀，但是被咬的人反而不疼，享受地哼着声。 

被限制行动的车学沇还是不安份扭着腰，一蹭一蹭的想要被填满，「嗯...元植你进来...」用脚跟垂垂金元植的下背，车学沇的语气有些焦虑着急，还想被Alpha好好灌溉，金元植也已经忍了许久，握紧身下高耸的小兄弟，毫不怜惜的撞入最深处。 

「阿...好深...」车学沇抚了小腹，被金元植顶的胀胀的，这舒服的感觉让他又缠紧金元植的腰身，金元植高耸的前端没入车学沇体内之后，顶在前端的软肉让金元植舔了下唇，他知道那里是哪裡，只要在强行顶个几下就会张开洞口，车学沇也张大杏眼，他期待金元植粗暴的顶撞，穴内更是绞紧了那火热的粗大。 

「哈...放鬆点...」敏感的地方被这样绞紧，金元植也忍不住低吟差点释放投降，大力掐了车学沇的翘臀，他将那双长腿提起至自己肩膀处，坏心的咬了车学沇胸前的红樱，「别哭出来...」这姿势完全能顶入车学沇最敏感的内腔口。 

「哼！不要...好深...阿...阿...」这姿势毫无阻碍的直接顶在最裡面的软肉上，车学沇被顶得七晕八素，眼泪溢出眼角滴落在床单上，双手还被压制着，下方的抽送让车学沇拱起腰背，「好舒服…元植…哈啊…好粗好热…」肿胀的硬挺在体内又增加几分，Alpha在床上的持久力一直都很强，金元植比起其他人又更难缠。 

在金元植的撞击之下，紧闭的腔口刚开了小缝，肿胀的尖端不顾腔口主人如何哀号，用力挺身，强硬的挤进腔口内。 

「不要…不要！」硬生生扒开的腔口让车学沇直哭着求饶，他撇了一眼在床上悠閒自得的郑泽运，而他并没有要拯救自己的意思，反而冷笑着摩擦底下的巨物，Omega用示弱的表情在床上跟Alpha求饶？很抱歉，这只会让Alpha更快进入状况，完全是反效果。 

「哥你就…乖乖怀上我们孩子…」没错，不是我，是我们，车学沇这位Omega的存在在团体裡有着不可动摇的地位，平时总爱嘻笑闹着他玩，其实他们各自都知道，这是对Omega爱情的表现，Alpha总是支配的那一方，而车学沇又时常扮演示弱的角色，除了偶尔因为队内职务而需硬起的脾气，不然Omega是不可能忤逆Alpha，这是天生如此的本能。 

「孩子…」车学沇看着金元植漆黑的眼睛，刚才被浇灌过的腔口已经留有三人的体液，现在又是发情期本来就是Omega容易怀孕的时期，后颈也被三个人咬上，车学沇灿笑，穴内的肉壁咬得更紧，金元植知道这是Omega要高潮的前兆。 

果然，属于Omega的味道渐渐变浓，腔口也已经完全开放，从裡头不断溢出许多淫水，滋润了不停进出的肉柱，金元植点头扳过车学沇的颈膊，在脖子上又留下一口齿印子，发烫的腺体这才降了些温度，下身被这般绞紧实在很舒服，最后一个大力挺进，成结的性器就完整卡在内腔口，车学沇仰起头，腹部被灌满许多精华，他也在金元植播种的期间达到高潮，浊液又一次沾湿了腹部沿着纤腰流向床单。 

卡在腔口的性器过了很长一段时间才缓缓退出，车学沇总觉金元植是故意的，不让任何白浊流出他体外，在粗大火热的半挺退出身体，车学沇又有感的哼叫出声，抖了身子抚着腹部，这裡…也许正有一个生命在慢慢成形。 

疲累的下床，金元植挨着其他人坐在地上，接下来才是重头戏，几个弟弟看着郑泽运慢慢爬到车学沇身边，他轻轻吻着车学沇的额头，温柔的把人带进怀裡，要说为什麽是重头戏，也许是同年龄的关係吧！郑泽运跟车学沇的信息素一直都很契合，可又不到命定之番的阶段，空气中的味道是甜腻而且浓郁，看看才刚和金元植交欢过的车学沇，因为郑泽运的信息素又开始喘着粗气。 

「哈啊…泽运的味道好棒…」车学沇死命勾着郑泽运不放，在他引以自豪的宽肩上啃咬，郑泽运也用手抚摸发烫的后颈，Omega的腺体正散发令在场Alpha都疯狂的味道，「泽运也…操干我…把我操坏掉也无所谓…」 

上前探求郑泽运的渴爱，小身子一蹭一蹭把自己当作最美味的料理送上，下身吐着透明液体的小孔已经沾湿郑泽运的腹部，郑泽运坏心的伸手一弹，那不算小的性器直接喷洒出白色浊液，其他弟弟都挺羡慕，只有郑泽运可以在不碰到车学沇的情况下让他发浪得毫无自尊。 

「其他人在裡面播种得还不够吗？」伸手扒开臀缝，三隻指头就能轻易进入吞吐四位Alpha的后穴，裡头又湿了一番，不断低落的液体沿着姣好的腿部线条流下，用手指大力的来回抽插，在拔出来的那瞬间大量淫液随着未闭合的穴口流出，车学沇更是腿软得直接趴在郑泽运双腿之间，「还真淫荡啊？我的一生知己。」 

「因为是泽运...」眯起眼睛笑着，那股媚态实在跟平常温柔儒雅的姿态相差甚远，郑泽运也不想多废话，他将车学沇押上床，从地上捡起一条领带绑住那双眼睛，失去了视觉的观感，车学沇震了下身子，他能感觉到背上被人舔舐着，在肩颊骨的地方啃咬着，腰上的手也是眷恋的游移，车学沇甚至可以感觉到长着薄茧的地方。 

「泽运...」突来的害怕让车学沇有些退缩，但看不见的他也无法做甚麽大动作，只能紧抓床单，感觉腰上的手渐渐下滑，扒开臀缝，火热的东西就这样直接进入，「阿嗯...泽运的好粗...」 

郑泽运舔了下唇，果然信息素契合连进入都感觉舒服，郑泽运拍了车学沇弹性极好的臀部，大手扣着那纤腰，二话不说来回勐进。 

被郑泽运大力冲撞的车学沇腰肢发软，双手抓着床单根本直不了身子，只有臀部翘得老高，胸前两点在床单上摩擦又是另一阵快感袭来，「啊…哈啊…泽运…泽运肏得我好舒服…」此刻的车学沇除了呻吟还有许多荡语，粉色的身子不断抽动，Omega的气味让那些坐在地上的弟弟又有了感觉，但他们没有上前打扰两位哥哥的性事，眼前的活春宫就像一幅美丽的图画。 

「学沇…」郑泽运弯下腰啃咬车学沇的肩膀，上头大小不一都是齿痕，人儿的呻吟还在继续，郑泽运将鼻尖靠上发烫的腺体，不断伸舌舔舐。 

「咬我…赶快标记我…」腺体疼得可怕，车学沇仰起细长的颈膊，浑身上下都处在敏感的高峰，体内肏着的火热早已经闯入根本无法闭合的腔口，淫液又随着进出的姿势落出许多在床单。 

「学沇…想不想要Alpha？」郑泽运坏笑着，属于Alpha支配的本能正佔据本是善良的心智，一次次的顶撞让车学沇快疯了，他想要Alpha的浇灌，被Alpha的信息素支配，车学沇啜泣两声，他咬着手腕，这对Alpha来说简直是媚药，没有什麽比Omega在床上跟自己示弱更有用的药品了。 

「求我…求我操你…求我把全部都灌在你身体裡…」 

「求、求你了泽运…操我…操坏我…我要你的全部…让我怀孕…」车学沇哭着无法自己，他好想怀孕，体内的空虚寂寞让腔口完全大开，属于Omega的器官也在渴求浊液的浇灌，车学沇总觉得脑袋跟身体都不是自己的，所有都沉醉在与Alpha的性爱中。 

车学沇感觉到体内慢慢形成的结，比起其他人都大的结卡在穴口，到达巅峰的郑泽运一口咬上车学沇的后颈，完全被咬破的腺体让车学沇身子痉挛了下，随后全身无力的倒在床上，前方的小洞已经畅流精水，Alpha的体液也在慢慢的流进腔口内，而车学沇也感觉到自己身体的贪婪，明明吃了许多Alpha，这次依然一滴不漏的吃抹乾淨，「我要…生你们的孩子…」 

五人淫靡的性事在车学沇完全昏睡过去才知道羞耻，车学沇的床已经杂乱得无法睡人，白白点点和一圈圈水圈，地上也是属于他们六人的衣裤，Omega的信息素慢慢减少，刚才宛如野兽的冲动也稍退，清醒的五人你看我我看你，最后是提起裤子收拾房间。 

之后的两个月，震撼全演艺圈的头条新闻就是VIXX队长怀孕的消息，所有关于演艺的事业全方面停摆，更让人觉得神奇的是，没有人知道车学沇的番是谁，只知道他后颈上一直有着的许多牙印，很多人都笑那位Alpha对车学沇痴迷得疯狂，团员们对于这位神秘的番也隻字不提，他们只说，现在的车学沇很幸福，仅此而已。 

「腰…好像又酸了…」车学沇捶捶自己的下背，日与渐增的腰疼让他吃不消，原本就有的老毛病在怀孕之后更加恶化，这时候从身后浮现一隻大手，两边腰侧也有人搀扶，沉重的步伐瞬间轻盈许多。 

「怎不乖乖坐着？」有些责备语气的说着，韩相爀让车学沇将身体重量往他手臂靠，手指也按着腰舒缓酸痛，金元植则是拖着车学沇的肚子，因为本来就瘦的人儿让只有五个月的孕肚看起来特别大。 

「我只是閒着无聊走走。」被两个神经质的弟弟按上沙发，李在焕已经提来桶水，他沾湿毛巾蹲在地上擦拭车学沇的小腿顺便按摩消掉水肿，李弘彬则是在一边整理衣服，郑泽运在厨房忙着做菜，所有人都把车学沇侍奉得像个皇太后。 

「你们…要摸摸吗？」车学沇宠溺的抚着自己的肚子，他可以感觉到小宝贝在五个Alpha细心照护之下健康长大，摸摸车学沇的孕肚成了暂停事业的他们的日常，每次五隻手在上面来回抚摸都让车学沇痒得嗤笑。 

「哥有去检查了吗？是谁的孩子？」韩相爀好奇问着，他们五人坐在地上趴着沙发，这角度可以完整看到车学沇的孕肚，各自在上头一吻，车学沇失笑，他宠溺的看看韩相爀，再看看所有人，「这很重要吗？宝贝就是我们的孩子。」


End file.
